concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Simon Concerts 1960s
Tom and Jerry 1957 State Theater, Hartford, CT November 22, 1957 (TV ) New York City, NY (American Bandstand as Tom & Jerry performing 'Hey Schoolgirl’) May 8, 1958 Morrison Hotel, Chicago, IL (MOA Convention, they performed during the banquet & floor show) June/July 1962 WKBW-TV, Buffalo, Tico & The Triumphs. 1962 New York City, NY (Buddy Dean Show) December ?, 1962 New York City, NY (Christmas Show) September ?, 1963 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (as Paul Kane & Artie Garr) 1964 Simon & Garfunkel February 16-28, 1964 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY March 30, 1964 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (a promotional showcase) Paul Simon (Solo) 1964-00-00 Couriers Folk Club, Birstall, ENG 1964-00-00 New Inn, Bexhill-On-Sea, ENG 1964-00-00 The White Swan, Romford, ENG 1964-00-00 Couriers Club, Leicester, ENG 1964-00-00 Sampson and Barlow's, Liverpool, ENG (Jim Pedan’s Club) 1964-00-00 The Rugby Hotel Folk Club, Hull, ENG 1964-00-00 Trapdoor Folk Club, Chesham, ENG 1964-00-00 Hermit Club, Brentwood, ENG 1964-00-00 Queens College, London, ENG 1964-00-00 Folk Festival, Edinburgh, SCOT 1964-00-00 Cambridge Folk Club, Cambridge, ENG 1964-00-00 The Chelmsford Folk Club, Chelmsford, ENG 1964-00-00 Howff Folk Club, Widnes, ENG 1964-00-00 Cross Keys, Liverpool, ENG 1964-00-00 Ashington Folk Club (mentioned here, but as ca 1963) 1964-00-00 Brentwood St Helens R.C. Primary School 1964-00-00 Brentwood, Shenfield Raod, The Heritage Club 1964-00-00 Brentwood (?), Warley Hill, The Railway Club Paul Simon (Solo) April 12, 1964 Railway Hotel Folk Club, Brentwood, ENG (1st performance in the UK) April 19, 1964 Brentwood Folk Club (The Railway Inn) April 24, 1964 Romford Folk Club (The Black Lion) April 26, 1964 Brentwood Folk Club (The Railway Hotel) May 1, 1964 Romford Folk Club (The Black Lion) June 9, 1964 The Troubadour, London, ENG June 13, 1964 The Enterprise, Hampstead, EN June 14, 1964 The Roundhouse, London, ENG June 18, 1964 ZigZag, London, ENG June 26, 1964 The Three Horseshoes, Tinkers Club, London, ENG June 27, 1964 Hole in the ground, London, ENG (guests David and Neil) July 1964 White Hart Folk Club, Chelmsford, ENG (with Art Garfunkel) July 1964 BBC - UK-TV Promo Show July 1, 1964 At Folksong El Torro, London, ENG July 2, 1964 Starting Gate, Wood Green, ENG July 9, 1964 Bunjies, London, ENG August 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG August 24, 1964 Tinkers Club, London, ENG September 1, 1964 “folk at the Flamingo’, London, ENG October 20, 1964 The Bitter End, New York City, NY (Simon & Garfunkel) December 1964 Chesham The Trapdoor Folk Club, Chesham, ENG (Simon & Garfunkel) 1965 Simon & Garfunkel 1965 US-TV Shivaree 1965 ITV UK TV 1965 US-TV Hollywood a Go-Go Apr 1965 Cole Field House, University of Maryland, Adelphi, MD Paul Simon (Solo) 1965-00-00 Theatre del L'Est Parisienne, Paris, FRA (He first meet Urumbamba / Los Incas there) 1965-00-00 Green Man Folkclub, on Blackheath Hill, London, ENG 1965-00-00 Abbey Road Studios, London, ENG 1965-00-00 Folk Club, Luton, ENG 1965-00-00 Bunjies, London, ENG 1965-00-00 Geoff Speed´s Folk Club, Widnes, ENG 1965-00-00 Grimsby Folk Club at Queen's, Cleethorpes, ENG 1965-00-00 Local Folk Club, Southport, ENG 1965-00-00 The New Inn’s Folk Club, Sidley, ENG (possibly August??) 1965-00-00 Cambridge Folk Club, Cambridge, ENG 1965-00-00 Halfmoon Hotel, Yeovil Folk Club, Yeovil, ENG 1965-00-00 The Three Horseshoes, London, ENG 1965-00-00 Fisherman's Cot, Bickleigh, ENG 1965-00-00 Star Inn - Polytechnic Folk Club, Portsmouth, ENG (with Art Garfunkel) 1965-00-00 The Talbot - John Isherwood’s Folk Club, Portsmouth, ENG 1965-01-00 Chelmsford Folk Club, Chelmsford, ENG 1965-01-17 The Railway Inn, The Brentwood Folk Club, Brentwood, ENG 1965-01-18 The Roundhouse, London, ENG 1965-01-21 BBC Five to Ten Session (performing 'A most peculiar man' & 'Bleecker Street') 1965-01-25 The Roundhouse, London, ENG 1965-01-26 London, ENG 1965-01-29 The City Temple Hall, London, ENG 1965-03-12 Folk Club, High Wycombe, ENG 1965-06-13 Railway Inn Folk Club, Brentwood, ENG June 24, 1965 Trapdoor Folk Club, Chesham, ENG July 1, 1965 – first performance at The Trap Door with Art Garfunkel July 1965 - In between a second performance with Jackson C Frank July 29, 1965 Trapdoor Folk Club, Chesham, ENG July 30, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady, Go" 1965-07-00 Exeter, UK, El Zamba Café*) 1965-07-00 Exeter, UK, The Clock Tower Cafe*) 1965-07-00 Exeter, UK, King’s Arms*) 1965-07-00 Edinburgh Castle, Exmouth, UK*) 1965-07-00 Local Folk Club, Sidmouth, UK*) 1965-07-00 Dukes Head Folk Club, Budleigh, UK*) 1965-07-00 Dukes Head Folk Club, Tiverton, UK*) *) Some dates mentioned are possibly not gigs where too Paul Simon had been invited. He live in and around Exeter , sang songs in various pubs to pay for his beer. The names are mentioned in a series of letters written to ‘This Is Exeter’ in late 2008. 1965-07-00 Sunday Night Folk Club at The Castle, Swindon, ENG 1965-07-00 McIlroys department store, Swindon, ENG 1965-07-00 Brixton Prison, London, ENG (Simon & Garfunkel) 1965-07-16 London, ENG (Simon & Garfunkel) 1965-07-00 Jolly Porter Folk Club, Exeter, ENG 1965-07-16 (or 1965-07-23) ITV TV,”Ready Steady Go “”I Am A Rock”” 1965-07-17 Romford (??)Market Place/ Shawell, The White Swan 1965-07-00 Swansea University, Swansea, WAL 1965-07-00 Newhayse House, Exeter, ENG 1965-07-17 Redhill Folk Club, Redhill, ENG 1965-07-17 White Swan, Leicester, ENG 1965-07-25 St Anne’s Church, Soho, London, ENG (with Art Garfunkel and Jackson C. Frank) 1965-07-27 BBC Studio London (?) (with Art Garfunkel performing 'Sparrow') 1965-07-29 Gatehouse, Highgate Village, ENG (with Art Garfunkel) 1965-07-31 1st Cambridge Folk Festival (Paul Simon played a half hour set on the main stage at the beginning of the evening session on Saturday 31 July 1965, billed as Paul Simons) August ?, 1965 Flamingo Club, London, ENG August 21, 1965 Les Cousin, London, ENG August 24, 1965 Jacquard Folk Club / Mischief Tavern, Norwich, ENG August 25, 1965 Berkynge Folk Club, Red Lion, Barking, ENG August 30, 1965 De La Warr Pavilion, Bexhill, ENG (Folk Music Festival, with Shirley Collins, Ian Russell, Rob Edwards & Ralph Hay) 1965 early September, unknown location, live audience with Art Garfunkel 1965-09-01 White Swan, Romford, ENG 1965-09-08 Minor Bird Folk Club, ??? 1965-09-09 Warrington Lion, Warrington, ENG 1965-09-10 The Tuning Fork, Chester, ENG 1965-09-11 The Kings Arms, Bebington, ENG 1965-09-12 Central Hotel, Birkenhead, ENG 1965-09-13 Howff, Widnes, ENG 1965-09-15 Central Hotel, Birkenhead, ENG 1965-09-16 Granada TV 1965-09-16 Postoffice Technicians, Liverpool, ENG 1965-09-17 Watersons's Club, Hull, ENG 1965-09-21 Minor Bird Folk Club, ??? 1965-09-21 Bowes Lyon House, Stevenage, ENG 1965-09-30 The Dukes Head, The Addlestones Folk Club, Addlestone, ENG 1965-10-00 Great Shelford (Private party performance for the Douglas Family, together with early Pink Floyd ‘The Jokers Wild’ Paul sang: ‘Where have all the flowers gone’ and together with PF ‘Johnny B Goode’?) 1965-10-18 BBC TV, Stramash! 1965-10-00 Jug O’ Punch, Birmingham, ENG According to Harvey Andrews Paul turned up on the wrong date having been booked the week before and failed to arrive….Ian Campbell told him he’d never make it as a professional if he couldn’t keep his diary in order!’ Paul played a short floor spot as an apology: A most peculiar man – The sound of silence – A church is burning – He was my brother 1965-10-22 Three Horseshoes, Hampstead, ENG (‘The Tinkers with Paul Simon’) 1965-10-27 Leduce, London, ENG 1965-11-00 NCRV-Radio Holland, Wie waagt die zingt (Paul Simon was present at a couple of weekly shows) 1965-11-00 Waaggebouw, Haarlem, NED it must have been Late November ; on Tuesday Paul recorded for Dutch TV, om Wednesday he played in De Waag in Haarlem, where he also gave guitar-lessons on friday and saturday. Paul Simon sang here on a December evening 1965 for 17 people in the club of Cobi Schreijer. Paul Simon also gave some masterclasses here November 13, 1965 Club Paramount “Fjordvilla”, DEN November 24, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Pittsburgh, PA (KQF Radio Shower of Stars, Simon & Garfunkel) ??11/12-1965 University of Massachusetts, Amherst, CT (during Winter Carnaval, Simon & Garfunkel) December 19, 1965 (TV) Never too young December 23, 1965 Les Cousins, London, ENG (A farewell concert for Jackson C. Frank who was leaving for the US? Possibly Paul Simon attending?) 1965-12-26 Indiana, PA (Simon & Garfunkel) 1965-12-28 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (Simon & Garfunkel) 1965-12-00 Coconut Groove, Miami, FL (Simon & Garfunkel) December 1965 Canadian TV Sing Out! 1966 1966-00-00 YMC, Y-A-Go-Go, Saginaw, MI 1966-00-00 Memphis State Univeristy, Memphis, TN 1966-00-00 North Dakota State University 1966-00-00 Washington & Jefferson College, Washington, PA 1966-01-07 Rockford, IL Sherwood Lodge (A Thumb Productions show with the Shadows of Knight) 1966-01-31 (TV) Lloyd Haxton (show?) 1966-02-05 Les Cousins, London, ENG (Paul Simon’s Farewell Party. this party was attended by Jackson C. Frank who had his own Farewell Party only two months earlier) 1966-02-11 Cedar Rapids, Coe Auditorium, Winter Carnival Festival 1966-02-17 – (TV) Let’s sing out – Toronto, University College, University of Toronto, Simon and Garfunkel, Sharon Trostin and Steve Jorgunsen 1966-02-19 University of Massachusetts, Curry Hicks Cage, Amherst, MA (Winter Carnival Festival) 1966-02-20 Pennsylvania State University, UniversityPark 1966-02-26 – (TV) Hullabaloo March 11, 1966 State University College Neubig Hall, Cortland, NY March 12, 1966 Marquette University, Milwaukee, WI March 18, 1966 New Rochelle High School, New Rochelle, NY 1966-03-24 – (TV) Let’s sing out – Toronto, University College, University of Toronto, Simon and Garfunkel, Mark Spoelstra and Zaharia join Oscar Brand. March 30, 1966 Ithaca College Gymnasium, Ithaca, NY April 23, 1966 Worcester Polytechnic Institute Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA April 25, 1966 SUNY Gymnasium, Stonybrook, NY 1966-04-29 University of Washington 1966-05-01 McMillan Theatre ?? 1966-05-01 University of Massachussetss, Boston, UBM / The Armory (during Spring Weekend) ?? 1966-05-01 New York City, USA, Columbia University, McMillan Theatre May 6, 1966 Akron University Memorial Hall, Akron, OH May 7, 1966 Morgantown, WV May 13, 1966 Vanderbilt, Nashville, TN May 28, 1966 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA June 3-5, 1966 Melodyland Theatre, Anaheim, CA (supporting The Mama´s & The Papa´s) June ?, 1966 De Waag, Haarlem, NED June 27, 1966 Tour De Cesar, Provins, FRA ('Provins Rock Festival', with The Yardbirds, Small Faces & Screaming Lord Sutch and the Savages. Filmed for French TV Show "Music Hall de France". Broadcast July 2, 1966) 1966-07-01 Stockholm, Sweden, TV show 1966-07-01 Norrkopping, Folkets Park 1966-07-02 Ängsby Park, early evening 1966-07-02 Östervåla Park, late evening 1966-07-03 Tyrolen, Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE 1966-07-04 Recording of the video at Mariefred. Shown at swedish TV on 28/8 in the program PopSide 1966-07-04 Aalberg, DEN (4th of July Festival) 1966-07-05 United Kingdom 1966-07-07: (TV) BBC ‘Top of the Pops’ (‘ I am a rock’ ) 1966-07-08: (TV) ITV ‘ Ready, Steady Go!’ 1966-07-13: (TV) ITV ‘ Scene at 6.30’ 1966-07-16: (TV) BBC ‘ Saturday Club’ 1966-07-15 Malibu Beach Club, Lido Beach, NY 1966-07-16 Hampton Beach, NH 1966-07-17 Caroussel Theater, Framingham, MA 1966-07-31 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL In 1966 Simon & Garfunkel returned to Holland for a TV Show called ‘Twien’, which was broadcasted on August 12th of that year. Before or after they did a free concert in Haarlem (nearby Amsterdam). For free. 1966-08-04 Dayton’s Department Store 8th Floor, Minneapolis, MN 1966-08-05 Lake Shafer Indiana Beach Ballroom, Monticello, IN (2 shows 8:15 & 10:05) 1966-08-06 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY (w/ Mama’s & Papa’s) 1966-08-08: (Radio) BBC Music Through Midnight 1966-08-12 (TV) Twien, NCRV TV, Holland 1966-08-22 Red Skelton Hour (broadcasted on September 20th) 1966-09-10 Fairfield University, Folk Festival in the Rehab Center for Crippled Children, Fairfield, CT (tbc) 1966-09-10 Marquee Club, London, ENG 1966-09-00 United Kingdom?? 1966-09-30 Municipal Auditorium, Lubbock, TX 1966-00-00 Brown University (Friday night) 1966-00-00 Troy, NY, Rensselaer Poytechnic (opening for Little Anthony & The Imperials ; see also October 8 when S&G were headlining!) (Saturday night) 1966-00-00 Oneonta, NY, Oneonta State University (Sunday night) 1966-10-07 Providence College, Alumni Hall, Providence, RI 1966-10-08 RPI Field House, Troy, NY 1966-10-21 John Hopkins University / Shriver Auditorium, Baltimore, MD 1966-10-27 Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT 1966-10-28 Hiram College Price Gym, Hiram, OH 1966-10-29 Suffolk Community College, Selden, NY 1966-10-30 Adelphi University – Woodruff Hall, Garden City, NY (2pm concert) 1966-11-03 University of Manitoba, Winnipeg, MB 1966-11-04 University of Manitoba, Winnipeg, MB 1966-11-05 Mundelein College, Mundelein, IL 1966-11-06 Eastern Illinois University McAfee Gym, Decatur, IL 1966-11-12 Alfred University Alumni Hall, Alfred, NY (supported by comedians Hendra & Ullett) 1966-11-16 St Josep’s Marymount / Dunbarton, Mount St Agnes, Emmittsburg, MD 1966-11-18 St Anselm College Gymnasium, Manchester, NH 1966-11-19 Penn Theatre, Homecoming, Pittsburgh, PA 1966-11-23 Allegheny College, David mead Field House, Meadville, PA 1966-12-03 Fordham University, Rose Hill Gymnasium, Bronx, NY 1966-12-09 Oberlin College, Elyria, OH 1966-12-10 Brandeis University, Waltham, MA 1966-12-11 Johnson State College, William Carter Gymnasium, Johnson, VT 1967 Simon & Garfunkel 1967 1967-00-00 Suffolk County Community College, Selden, NY 1967-01-13 Binghampton University, Harpur College, Binghampton 1967-01-14 Memorial Auditorium, Utica, NY 1967-01-15 University of Detroit, J.L. Hudson Memorial Building, Detroit, MI January 22, 1967 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY 1967-01-27 Univ of New Brunswick, Barrack Green Armoury, Saint John, NB 1967-01-30 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 1967-02-05 Capitol Theatre, Ottawa, ON 1967-02-10 Music Hall, Chicago, IL (Cancelled?????) 1967-02-11 Cedar Rapids, Coe Auditorium, Coe Winter Carnival (replacing Judy Collins and Josh White) 1967-02-12(?) (Valentine’s Weekend) Towson University, Baltimore, MD 1967-02-00 Johnson State College, Johnson VT (Winter Festival) 1967-02-18 Bethlehem, Lehigh University, Grace Hall (with Eric Burdon & The Animals) 1967-02-24 Valparaiso, Valparaiso University 1967-02-24 (TV) ABC TV – The Songmakers 1967-02-25 Des Moines, KRNT Theater 1967-03-11 Tufts University / Cousens Gymnasium, Boston, MA March 12, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Burlington VT March 18, 1967 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG March 19, 1967 Birmingham Theatre, Birmingham, ENG March 20, 1967 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG March 24, 1967 1967-05-02 (TV) Granada Televison, United Kingdom, TV Special (recorded in March 1967 in Manchester) He was my brother The leaves that are Green A most peculiar man Homeward bound For Emily The dangling conversation The 59th Street bridge song (feeling groovy) Richard Cory 7 O’clock news / Silent night Hazy shade of Winter At the Zoo Cloudy Benedictus Blessed Poem on the underground wall Im a rock Anji The sound of silence March 24, 1967 Washington University Fieldhouse, St. Louis, MO March 25, 1967 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 1967-03-31 Carousel Theatre, West Covina CA 1967-04-01 Carousel Theatre, West Covina CA (2 shows 6:30 & 9:30) 1967-04-02 Carousel Theatre, West Covina CA (2 shows 3:00 & 8:00) 1967-04-08 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA 1967-04-10 Bellingam, Sam Garver Gymnasium 1967-04-12 Oklahoma University, Field House 1967-04-14 Back Bay Theatre, Boston, MA 1967-04-22 Clowes Memorial Hall, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows: 7:00pm & 9:30pm) 1967-04-23 Fulton, Westminster Auditorium 1967-04-28 John Carroll University, Gym, University Heights, OH 1967-05-05 Princeton University, Dillon Gym /McCarter Theater, Princeton, NJ 1967-05-06 College Park University of Maryland / Cole Field House (Spring Weekend) 1967-05-12 Univeristy of New Mexico 1967-05-12 (TV) Smother Brothers Comedy Hour (aired on May 14th 1967) 1967-05-13 Johnson Gym, Albuquerque, NM 1967-06-16 Monterey Monterey Pop Festival 1967-07-00 Red Rocks Amphitheater in Colorado 1967-07-03 Lambertville St. John Terell’s Music Circus 1967-07-06 Auditorium, Winnipeg, MB 1967-07-07 Madison, Dane County Coliseum 1967-07-14 Expo ’67 Expo Theatre, Montreal, QC 1967-07-15 Expo ’67 Expo Theatre, Montreal, QC 1967-07-16 Carousel Theatre, Framingham, MA 1967-07-21 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL 1967-07-22 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL 1967-07-23 Cleveland, Musicarnaval (first scheduled as 1967-07-30) 1967-07-24 Painters Mill Music Theatre, Owings Mills, MD -> on 1967-07-30 Cleveland, ‘ WHK Musicarnival Swinging SundayEvents at 7′ only a Radio Performance recorded before? 1967-07-28 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (with The Lovin´ Spoonful) 1967-07-30 Veteran’s Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (with The Lovin’ Spoonful) 1967-08-05 Yale Bowl, New Haven, CT (w/The Lovin´Spoonfull) August 12, 1967 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Forest Hills, NY (supported by The Doors) 1967-08-14 Gaithersburg, MD (Shady Grove Music Fair) 1967-08-15 Camden, NJ (Camden County Music Fair) 1967-09-29 West Lafayette, Purdue University, Hall of Music (2 shows) 1967-09-30 West Lafayette, Purdeu University, Hall of Music (2 shows) 1967-10-01 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI 1967-10-03 Univ of Texas, Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX 1967-10-06 Onondaga County War Memorial, Syracuse, NY 1967-10-08 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI 1967-10-13 Fordham University, Bronx, NY 1967-10-08 Smother Brothers Comedy Hour (aired on October 15th 1967) 1967-10-20 Baldwin-Wallace College Urspring Auditorium, Berea, OH 1967-10-21 Iowa State University / The Armory, Ames, IA 1967-10-25 Village Theater, New York City, NY 1967-10-26 Wisconsin State University / Albee Hall, Oshkosh, WI 1967-10-27 Michigan State University, Jennison Fieldhouse 1967-10-28 or 29 Champaign University of Illinois / Assembly Hall 1967-11-03 Wake Forest University, Winston-Salem, NC 1967-11-04 Ball State University, Emens Auditorium, Muncie, IN 1967-11-05 Music Hall, Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH 1967-11-10 Augsburg College, Minneapolis MN 1967-11-12 Loyola University Field House, New Orleans, LA 1967-11-14 Northwestern Louisiana State College Prather Auditorium, Natchitoches, LA 1967-11-17 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA 1967-11-18 Berkeley Communty Theater, Berkeley, CA 1967-11-22 Bryan College Station, Texas A&M University, TX (supported by the Hollies) 1967-11-24 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL 1967-11-25 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL 1967-12-03 University of Massachusetts, Curry Hicks Cage, Amherst, MA To be confirmed: 1967/1968 a concert at University of Missouri, Kansas City (UMKC) 1967-00-00 London (Canada), University of Western Ontario 1967-00-00 Winnipeg, University of Manitoba 1967-10-00 Wake Forest University, Winston-Salem NC 1968 Simon & Garfunkel 1968 1968-01-26 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA 1968-01-27 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & Midnight) January 28, 1968 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA February 3, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (unconfirmed) 1968-02-03 NBC Studio, TV Series ‘Kraft Music Hall’ 1968-02-04 ?, USA, Memorial Auditorium February 8, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Grand Rapids, MI February 10, 1968 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA February 11, 1968 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY February 16, 1968 Franklin & Marshall College, Lancaster, PA February 18, 1968 University of New Hampshire Field House, Durham, NH February 20, 1968 Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN February 23, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA February 24-25, 1968 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN 1968-03-03 Odeon Theatre, Manchester, ENG 1968-03-04 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 1968-03-08 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (cancelled because Art was ill) 1968-03-29 Civic Arena, Pasadena, CA 1968-03-31 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA 1968-04-05 University of Rochester, Palestra, PA 1968-04-06 Northwestern University McGaw Memorial Hall, Evanston, IL 1968-04-07 University of Iowa, Iowa City, IA 1968-04-08 University of Oklahoma Field House (also mentioned to have been held on April 13th) 1968-04-13 Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, FL 1968-04-18 University of Pennsylvania, Palestra, PA (Eugene McCarthy Benefit) 1968-04-19 Muhlenberg College Memorial Hall, Allentown, PA April 20, 1968 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY 1968-04-21 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH 1968-04-25 University Of New Mexico Memorial Gym, El Paso, NM 1968-04-26 Masonic Temple, San Francisco, CA 1968-04-27 Daniel Meyer Colliseum, Fort Worth, TX 1968-05-02 Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (Eugene McCarthy Benefit) 1968-05-04 Boston College Roberts Center, Boston, MA 1968-05-07 Indiana (Eugene McCarthy Benefit) 1968-05-30 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 1968-05-31 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (replacement for the cancelled March 8th show) 1968-06-26 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA 1968-08-16 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO 1968-08-17 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY 1968-08-18 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY 1968-08-19 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY 1968-08-22 Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ 1968-08-23 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (with The Young Rascals, Eric Burdan and The Animals & Yellow Payges) 1968-08-24 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI 1968-10-04 Ohio State University St. John Arena, Columbus, OH 1968-10-05 War Memorial, Rochester, NY 1968-10-06 War Memorial, Syracuse, NY 1968-10-11 College Park University of Maryland / Cole Field House 1968-10-12 Duke University, Durham, NC 1968-10-13 Memorial Auditorium, Burlington, VT 1968-10-18 Memorial Colliseum, Portland, OR October 20, 1968 Gill Coliseum, Corvallis, OR 1968-10-25 Ohio University, Athens, OH 1968-10-27 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH 1968-11-01 University of Toledo, Toledo, OH 1968-11-02 Dane County Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI 1968-11-03 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN 1968-11-08 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK 1968-11-09 Lincoln, Pershing Municipal Auditorium 1968-11-10 KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA 1968-11-15 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE 1968-11-16 University of Washington, Seattle, WA 1968-11-17 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA 1968-11-24 University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, NM to be added: 1968-00-00 Austin, University of Texas with Sergio Mendes 1968-04(??)00 Houston 1969 Simon & Garfunkel 1969 1969-00-00 Madison Square Gardens, New York City, NY (Supported by Miles Davis) 1969-03-21 UCLA / Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA (unconfirmed) 1969-04-16 Yankee Stadium, New York City, NY 1969-05-02 University of Buffalo, Clark Gym, Buffalo, NY (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) 1969-07-28/30 CBS Convention, Century Plaza Hotel, Los Angeles, CA 1969-10-31 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 1969-11-01 Wichita State University / Henry Levitt Arena, Kansas WI 1969-11-02 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO 1969-11-07 Philadelphia Civic Center, Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA 1969-11-08 Southern Illinois University, Carbondale, IL 1969-11-09 Miami University / Millett Hall, Oxford, OH 1969-11-14 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT November 15, 1969 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA November 27-28, 1969 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 1969-11-29 Boston, MA Syracuse – 1969-00-00 Ohio State University 1969-00-00 Philadelphia, Temple University, 1969-00-00